


Прощай

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Победивший Волдеморт наказал Драко и Гермиону очень странным способом





	Прощай

Как тяжело, Грейнджер, как больно. Я прощаюсь с тобой, не успев даже толком познакомиться. Эта зима свела нас, но она нас и погубит. Темный Лорд посмеялся над нами, Грейнджер, и этот январь вторит ему. Я бы предпочел забыть все это, но в то же время хотел бы никогда, ни на миг не вычеркивать из памяти тебя. Мы словно украли эти секунды у вечности: твой силуэт, распластанный на полу в полутемном холле Мэнора; то, что мне поручили отправить тебя в подземелье; неправильная, невыносимая легкость твоего изможденного тела; горячечный шепот; дыхание где-то на плече. Я правильно поступил, Грейнджер. Я не жалею ни мгновения о том, что ослушался их и посмел поручить домовикам твое лечение. Я хранил твои тайны столь же бережно, сколь легко ты выдала их мне в болезненном бреду. Слишком бледная, слишком хрупкая, надломленная. Что ты сделала со мной?

Я не жалею о том, что мы шагнули за невидимую черту — каждый за свою. А теперь ты стоишь у самого края, готовая скрыться из виду. Ты помнишь меня? В твоих глазах столько боли, будто тебе невыносимо видеть меня. Но здесь, в этой комнате, лишь мы да стылый морозный воздух, за который не ухватишься взглядом. И наша боль. Она впиталась в стены, она разлита на полу отвратительной черной лужей, она свисает с потолка невесомым серым пологом. Я хотел бы собрать ее всю, твою боль, и выпить ее в одиночку. Я не смогу сказать тебе этого, забудь. В твоей боли виновен лишь я. Я причина того, что тебя пожирает этот темный морок, как после поглотит и меня. Темный Лорд суров к отступникам, он насладится моими мучениями сполна. Неспособный вернуть тебя к твоим друзьям, неспособный сам вернуться к прежней жизни, я буду целую вечность смотреть в твои распахнутые глаза, пытаться услышать, что ты кричишь мне. И Лорд будет смеяться над нами, пока мы оба не растворимся в вечности.

Ты — мое отражение. Только теперь, когда эта фраза обретает буквальный смысл, я понимаю, что это так. У тебя есть то, чего никогда не было у меня: смелость, прямолинейность, доброта. Я тоже твое отражение, ты это знаешь. Ты видишь это, ты смотришь на правду распахнутыми от ужаса глазами и не можешь, не хочешь в нее верить. У тебя никогда не было моей хитрости, моей гибкости, моей осторожности. Смотри на меня, Грейнджер, теперь у тебя на это вечность. И я буду смотреть. Не зря же нас поставили лицом к лицу — два отражения того, кем мы никогда не смогли бы стать, отражения того, что мы так горячо ненавидели, а потом так жарко любили друг в друге. И невозможность обнять хотя бы твою тень станет моим наказанием. Даже тени покинули нас.

Но мы еще дышим, Грейнджер, ты чувствуешь? Мы еще дышим. Пусть больно, пусть заклятие необратимо, но это все, что мне остается: дышать и пить твою грустную полуулыбку, упиваться светом твоих глаз. И биться, бесконечно биться в это стекло в надежде, что оно треснет. Но если и треснет мое, тебе своего не разбить. Ты уйдешь от меня, уйдешь из этой комнаты. Иди и будь счастлива, Грейнджер. Иди и помни обо мне, о том, что я смог найти в черной душе свет. Я смог.

— Любовь, — шипящий смешок Лорда в пустой комнате был подобен раскату грома. — Любовь не спасла вас, глупцы.

Один взмах палочки — и комната наполнилась звуками бьющегося стекла. Осколки осыпались на пол мерцающим водопадом. Когда все стихло, он окинул взглядом дело рук своих.

— Глупцы, — прошелестел Лорд Волдеморт и вышел.

На чердаке старого дома Риддлов стояли друг напротив друга две пустые рамы от зеркал. Две опустевшие тюрьмы. И лишь ветер пронес над городком тихий шепот.

— Прощай, Грейнджер.

— Прощай, Малфой.


End file.
